


But I Like Her

by Jayteesee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro finds out the hard way why that really nice SHIELD agent doesn't have a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Like Her

"Where are you going?" asked Pietro speeding up to Steve.

"SHIELD headquarters. Why? Something to do with Agent Y/N?" asked Steve with a sly smile.

"Yeah... And what of it, you piece of American propaganda?" replied Pietro folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes, you can come with, Sokovian street rat," said Steve.

Pietro sped out the door before Steve could even turn around. "If only the kid knew," muttered Steve.

Pietro happily walked through SHIELD headquarters looking for you. The last time he was here, you were gearing up for a mission, but you should be back by now. He was happy when he finally spotted you across from a lab counter talking with a young scientist. "Y/N! Y/N!" Pietro called.

"Excuse me," you said walking over to the silver-haired speedster slightly embarrassed.

"You're back," said Pietro enveloping you in a hug.

You awkwardly hugged him back. He let go of you and grinned broadly. "I, uh... I was hoping that you were staying here longer... Are you?" asked Pietro hopefully.

"Yeah, I've got a month's leave. That last mission kinda drained my whole team. We're... um... recuperating," you said looking a bit downcast.

You were sure that Pietro did not understand the word "recuperating" after you said it, but he wrapped you in another hug anyway and kissed the top of your head. "It will be alright. If you need help 'recomforating', I'm always here for you," he said.

You tried to laugh but could not. Instead, tears trickled out of your eyes onto his t-shirt. To be honest, Pietro would be someone you could confide in, but you knew what would happen if you got too close. "He does seem to have some romantic feelings towards Agent Y/N, sir," said Steve standing next to Nick Fury looking down from a balcony.

"Yes, and it appears she quite likes him as well. Hmm. Well, if any boy wants to date my daughter, he has to go through the testing. We'll try it tomorrow," said Fury walking away, "I got my second-best eye on that boy!" he shouted.

Stevd chuckled softly. That night Steve knocked on Pietro's door. "Come in!" shouted Pietro.

"Hey, uh, can we talk?" asked Steve.

"Sure, what about, Founding Father?" asked Pietro quite pleased with himself for that one.

"Well, you see, Robin Hood, Agent Y/N is different," began Steve.

"That she is. You know, she's helping with the relief team for the Sokovians the month she's here so I'll be seeing her a lot more often. Also, she might ask me to help her 'recomforate'," declared Pietro proudly.

Steve furrowed his brow at Pietro's newfound, made-up word. "Whatever. Look, she's Nick Fury's daughter. I... I suggest you not pursue a relationship beyond friendship," said Steve.

Pietro's eyes widened. "But I like her," he whined.

"I know, bud, but um... Look, are you gonna take my advice or not?" asked Steve.

"No. I won't. Y/N is... is special. I can't help it," said Pietro with a slight pout.

"Alright, but let me warn you. She's _Nick_ _Fury's_  daughter. She's got people on her tail in an effort to get to her dad," said Steve.

He gave Pietro a sympathetic look before shutting the door. The next day, Steve and Pietro were off to SHIELD headquarters. Pietro went searching for you but could not see you anywhere. Suddenly, a shot rang out across the steady hum of headquarters. "Nick Fury's shot!" shouted a voice which Pietro immediately recognized as yours.

He was going to run to you, but alarms started blaring and panic ensued. People were running and trampling over one another. Pietro could hear Steve's words in his mind: _She's got people on her tail in an effort to get to her dad._ "Y/N! Y/N!" shouted Pietro madly zipping all over the place until he spotted you.

You were on the ground holding your ankle which seemed to be injured while people mercilessly jumped over and ran around you. Pietro immediately scooped you up and sped away only to be stopped by locked doors. He cradled you to his chest and turned looking for another exit. As he did so, the alarms stopped blaring, and the people stopped running and trampling each other. They all went back to their positions. Pietro looked around wildly trying to understand what just happened. A slow, sole applause broke the hushed murmuring. Pietro turned around to see Nick Fury and Steve approaching him. "Congratulations. You're the only one to have passed the test besides this guy over here," said Fury jerking his thumb towards Steve, "I did him just for fun."

"This was test? You're alright?" asked Pietro.

"Yes, Pietro, you can put me down now," you said almost reluctantly.

Pietro set you down gently then turned to Fury eyes begging for an answer. "I do this to all the boys who are interested in my daughter. If you want to date my daughter, you're going to have to be willing to do some pretty risky stuff, and this little test proved you could. You could've just left her to save your own skin, but you didn't. I give you my blessing, Maximoff, but now she has to give you hers," said Fury nodding at you and walking away with Steve who gave Pietro a thumbs up. "So, um, I didn't want to tell you this way, but..." began Pietro.

"Yes, Pietro. Yes, I'd love to date you. You're the only guy who's ever passed that test...well, besides Steve, but that doesn't count," you laughed.

Pietro smiled at you with a look of unadulterated joy on his face. "What?" you asked.

"It's the first time I've seen you laugh since you got back," replied Pietro.

You reached one hand around his neck and pulled him in to kiss him. When you pulled away, you laughed again. "Maybe you are good at helping people recuperate," you said.

"Recuperate? That's how you say it? No wonder everybody keeps looking at me funny," said Pietro.

You rolled your eyes and kissed him again.


End file.
